Never Tell
by Ghostwriter
Summary: The arrival of Lance Emerson forces Michael to face his past.
1. The Arrival

NEVER TELL

DISCLAIMER

Just an idea I had. Lost Boys belongs to Warner Brothers and Joel Schumacher. I only own the plot. Here's the background. Lance was abusive towards Michael and during the previous events of the movie had been making his way to Santa Carla and has just now arrived and is heading for Lucy's father's house. The Boys are still wreaking havoc on the beach. I don't know if Edgar's older than Alan, but it seemed like he was, so he's older than Alan in the fic. Slight language.

CHAPTER ONE

Sam closed the closet door and let out a cry of fright.

"It's okay, Sam. I know who I am now," Michael stated quietly.

"Don't kill me, Mike. I'm basically a good kid, so just don't kill me," Sam said hurriedly. Michael didn't know what to say to that. How could Sam think that he would ever hurt him? Heck, he had protected him back in Phoenix. Before Sam could say anymore, Michael caught wind of a familiar scent. He froze. _No_, he thought. The man **couldn**'**t** be here. However, only moments later, he heard the familiar sound of their father's car engine.

"Go to your room and lock your window and door," Michael instructed.

"But--" Sam began to protest.

"Do it now!" Michael yelled. Freaked, Sam did as he was told. Once he was sure Sam was safe, Michael jumped out of the open window. He landed just as Lance was getting out of his car.

"What do **you** want?" he demanded."Michael, is that anyway to talk to me?" he queried in a slightly warning tone, ignoring the fact that he had just seen his son jump from a second-story window.

"You're not welcome here, and you never will be," Michael responded, ignoring his father. Before he could stop the man, he strode over and struck him. Michael grunted in pain.

"What have I told you about talking back, boy?" Lance demanded.

"Screw you," Michael said. Lance struck him again, this time knocking him back. While the teen was momentarily disoriented, the man grabbed him and pulled him closer. Michael's eyes widened when he saw his father's features change.

"No," he said. At the beach, David stumbled as he felt a stab of fear jolt through him.

"Whoa. What's going on?" Paul asked, steadying him.

"It's Michael. We gotta go," David answered. The vampires took to the sky and headed towards the Emerson house. Michael's Adam's apple wobbled as Lance slid a claw down his throat in what almost seemed to be a caress.

"Looks like I'm gonna have to reestablish the rules," he commented, pulling him close.

"Please…don't," Michael whispered. Lance bent his head down and sank his fangs into his neck. Michael gave a gasp that soon turned into a scream. David fought to gain control of his flight as he felt a wave of pain and terror course through his body, which was coming from the half vampire he had created. _What the heck's happening to him?_ the vampire wondered. His silent question was answered as soon as they reached the Emerson house. Feeling a surge of protection for his childe, David dive-bombed the vampire. Michael's knees buckled and he would've hit the ground if Paul and Dwayne hadn't caught him. Lance pushed the intruding vampire back and stared at him.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"You're not touching him again," David growled.

"I can do as I please with him," Lance sneered.

"Try it one more time," David dared as the other Lost Boys flanked around him, keeping Michael out of sight. Lance stared at them. Then, with a scoff, he got into his car and drove away. They turned to Michael, who was still leaning against Paul and Dwayne.

"You okay?" David queried. The half-vampire stepped away from Paul and Dwayne.

"Yeah, I'm--" Suddenly, his vision became blurry and his legs could no longer hold him.

"Whoa. Half-vamp dropping," he heard Paul say before the darkness claimed him.


	2. The Boys Find Out

DISCLAIMER

Lost Boys belongs to Warner Brothers. I only own the plot. I don't know whether or not vampires can reproduce, but for this fic, they can. Also, the different memories are in flashes, which is why they seem incoherent.

When Michael awoke, he was somewhat surprised to see himself surrounded by darkness. With a gasp, he jerked up.

"Good. You're awake," a voice said.

"David," Michael whispered. Then, "Sam!" He started to climb to his feet.

"Whoa. Take it easy," he heard another voice say. It sounded like Paul.

"No, you don't understand! He'll go after Sam!" Michael told them.

"What are you talking about?" Marko questioned. Michael took a deep breath. He couldn't tell. He couldn't let anyone know.

"Nothing. I just--I gotta go," he stated. He started to take off, but his legs buckled.

"Whoa, dude. You can't go anywhere like this," Paul said, steadying him.

"Yeah, you're no good to yourself or your brother as a drained half," Marko agreed. Michael looked at the vampires. He just didn't know what to do. He just knew he couldn't let anything happen to Sam. Dad could do whatever he wanted to him, but there was no way he'd let Sam get hurt.

"He'll--he'll hurt Sam. I can't let him," Michael insisted.

"What's going on, Michael? Who was that guy?" David questioned.

"My father," Michael answered.

"Your father's a vampire?" the Lost Boys chorused.

"Did your mother know about that little fact?" Paul added.

"No. She didn't know anything," Michael replied.

"Why didn't you ever say anything?" Marko wondered, as the others sat him back down.

"'Cause he told me not to," Michael answered. "You--you have no idea what he's capable of," he continued softly.

"Tell us, Michael. What did he do?" David questioned. Michael looked at David and then scoffed.

"Why do you care?" he questioned.

"It's a sire/childe thing. We're connected," was the answer.

"What? You made me, so now you're responsible for me?" the half vampire asked again.

"Something like that," was the vampire's reply.

"Look, you wouldn't understand. Just let me go to Sam," Michael insisted, once again trying to brush past them. David grabbed Michael's arm and turned him around. _A man entered a room, locked the door, and then approached the bed, where a boy sat up and tried to back away as the man put a finger to his lips. The man shoved the boy against a wall and then buried his fangs into his neck. The boy screamed._ Michael yanked his arm away.

"Oh, geez," David said. Michael didn't say a word, but continued on his way, trying to keep his balance.

"David, what did you see?" Paul wondered.

"His father abused him," David answered. Every one of the Lost Boys became tense and their eyes darkened.


	3. Vampiric Problems

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Warner Brothers and Joel Schumacher. I only own the plot. I give Star more of a backbone than she actually had in the movie, but she's basically the same. Bold is telepathy.

"How?" Dwayne wondered. David opened his mouth to answer, but was cut off when he sensed two other members of the clan and turned around.

"Star, Laddie. Good to see you up," David commented.

"Save it. I just--" her eyes widened when she realized someone was missing. "Where's Michael?" she demanded as Laddie approached Dwayne and Paul. The boys said nothing. "Where is he?" she demanded again.

"We have no idea," David answered. Laddie looked questioningly to Dwayne, who squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. Star looked at the boys.

"What's going on?" she wondered.

"We're not sure," Paul replied.

"Sorry. I didn't mean--I just thought--" she stammered.

"It's okay. We get it," Paul answered. As he stumbled back towards his house, Michael's mind wandered to Star. She was so beautiful. That's why he could never tell her the truth. He was just thankful that for whatever reason, he hadn't inherited his father's vampirism. He continued on his way, and then doubled in pain. In the cave, Star was being supported by Paul and Dwayne quickly caught Laddie who was going through the same thing.

"You guys can't continue like this," David told them matter-of-factly.

"He's right. It'll kill you," Marko agreed.

"That especially goes for you, man," Paul added.

"I can't. I can't," Star insisted.

"I don't want to," Laddie whimpered. Michael groaned. _I--I gotta feed_, he realized. _No! He'll--he'll kill me!_ His mind screamed. Perceiving Michael's pain, David reached out until he found his childe's thoughts. **Michael, you have to feed. Come back to the cave**, he ordered. **I--I can't. He'll kill me**, he heard Michael respond. David's eyes darkened. Sensing their leader's change in demeanor, the rest of the Lost Boys flanked around him.


	4. Taken

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Joel Schumacher and Warner Bros. I just own the plot. Once again, telepathy is in bold.

Michael hurriedly snuck back into his grandfather's house and started for his room.

"Mike?" Sam questioned, appearing from room upstairs.

"Get away," Michael snapped.

"Do--do you need to--" Sam began to ask.

"Yes, get away," Michael interrupted. Sam scurried back to his room. Michael managed to make it to his room and collapsed onto the bed. With a heavy sigh, he ran his hands over his face. What was he going to do? He couldn't let anything happen to Sam and he couldn't tell his mother. She didn't know that the man was a vampire and that he had often abused and fed from him. **Michael, come to me**, he suddenly heard his father's voice.

"No," he whispered. He closed his eyes and lay on the bed. **MICHAEL!** his father's voice thundered. Michael jumped, but remained where he was. Then, a sharp pain hit his stomach and he curled into himself, whimpering. **Aw…hungry, kiddo?** the man mocked. Almost immediately, Michael's mind was filled with thoughts and images of red, viscous liquid and he groaned. How was the man doing this? _Get out my head_, he thought to himself. However, the images and thoughts just continued until the teen couldn't take it. He had to--he had to make it stop. Panting shakily, he got off the bed and went to the window. **Come to me, Michael**, he heard his father urge. Michael started to obey, but his hand on the window, struggling. No! He couldn't give in! If he did…Michael shook his head to clear it. **MICHAEL!** his father exclaimed.

"No," Michael whispered with a shake of his head. The images came faster and harder, and the teen struggled to maintain control. He couldn't--he couldn't give in. He had to be strong. But the images were making him so hungry. Michael whimpered, and then almost unwillingly, he opened the window and jumped down. **That's it. Come to me, Michael**, his father cajoled. **Let me go**, Michael pleaded as he continued walking. **Michael, you don't mean that**, his father stated. Michael panted and tried to fight the hold. Suddenly, Lance appeared out of nowhere!

"Michael," he grinned.

"Let me go…please," the boy whispered hoarsely.

"Let you go? Why would I do that?" With a flick of his wrist, the older vampire brought his son closer. Michael froze. His breathing became labored as his father put a hand on his cheek and started stroking his face. The teen tried to get out of the embrace, but to no avail.

"Take it easy, Michael. I'm not going to hurt you," the man soothed.

"Don't. Please don't," he managed to choke out. The older man chuckled.

"Oh, come on. We can have a little fun," he whispered seductively. Michael started to shake as his father's fingers moved downward towards his neck. Suddenly, the man stopped. _Oh, thank God_, Michael thought. The sun was about to come up and he'd be free. However, the man apparently had other ideas, because he merely grabbed his son's arm and started dragging him off. _NO!_ Michael's mind screamed. As the boys checked on Star and Laddie, David felt a jolt of panic coming from Michael. _Oh, don't tell me the guy's tryin' again!_ the vampire fumed. **Michael? Michael, where are you?** he asked. Sensing the new presence in his son's mind, Lance growled. **Go away! You have no business here!** he snapped. Then, he closed his son's mind as he dragged him away. David concentrated on Michael, trying to get back in, but found that he couldn't. He snarled in frustration.

"What's wrong?" Paul asked, looking up from what he was doing.

"I've lost contact with Michael. His father's got him," David answered. Paul growled, his vampiric visage coming through. Having taken to the skies, Lance continued until they reached a motel, where he had previously checked in. Then, he pulled Michael into the room he had rented and shoved him towards the bed.

"Oh, no way. Forget it," Michael stated, as he tried to run past. Lance telekinetically threw Michael onto the bed and spread him eagle-style. The man chuckled as his son tried to get up with no avail. He straddled the boy and removed his shirt. As Lance's hands began caressing his body, Michael shut his eyes and whisked himself to a place where he felt no pain.


	5. Escalation

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Warner Brothers and Joel Schumacher. I only own the plot.

When his father was finished, Michael groaned and tried to get off the bed, but he was so tired. But he couldn't just stay here, he knew that. If he **did**, his father would just kill him…and then go after Sam. He couldn't let that happen. He had to make sure that Sam stayed safe. With these thoughts in mind, Michael forced himself to slide off the bed and crawl towards the door. After what seemed to be forever, Michael reached the door. Hearing a small noise from his father, the boy froze and dared to look back at the man, who merely rolled over. Michael's shoulders sagged in relief. He reached for the door handle and--suddenly, there was a growl. Michael watched as his father rose from his slumber and walked towards him. _What? He--he should be asleep_, the boy thought in frightened confusion.

"Did you **really** think you could escape that easily?" the man demanded. Michael put an arm up to block the anticipated blow and was thrown across the room. The boy landed in a heap in a corner and moaned when his head hit the wall. "Now stay there," Lance commanded, settling back on the bed. Michael just moaned again and let himself fall into unconsciousness. Meanwhile, Lucy was at Max's video store working.

"Hey, what's wrong, Lucy?" questioned Maria.

"It's my son, Michael. He didn't come home last night," Lucy replied.

"I'm sure he's all right," Maria comforted.

"I don't know. With his changing attitude and all the late nights he's spent out of the house--as well as all the fliers for missing kids--I'm worried," Lucy admitted.

"Hey, why don't you talk to Max tonight? Maybe he can help you look for him," Maria suggested.

"Yeah. I think I'll do that," Lucy agreed. _In the meantime, I'll just busy myself so I don't go crazy with worry_, she thought. Then, she did just that. What no one knew was that a certain little brother was also frantic with worry. After looking through the house, he went to the garage, got his bike, and headed for Frog Comics. Edgar and Alan Frog were inspecting their inventory when Alan noticed Sam coming up.

"Sam, what's up?" he questioned.

"There's something wrong. I can't find Mike," came the response. The two brothers immediately became serious, grabbed their supplies, and headed out. Sam hurried to catch up with them. "Guys, guys, what are you going to do?" he questioned.

"We're gonna find the vampires and kill them all, man!" Edgar replied.

"Not all of them! My brother's only a half!" Sam reminded the boy.

"We can't take the chance," Alan commented. Sam huffed and continued to keep up with them. _What am I doing? They're just gonna hurt Mike_, he thought to himself. However, there was no turning back now. Edgar could barely contain his excitement. After the mishap with Max, they finally had another lead. Okay, so it was really only half a lead, and not a very good one at that. But at least it was something to look into. Alan wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not. They didn't really have anything to go on--just Sam's claim that his brother was missing. But Edgar seemed excited, so maybe it was more important than he thought. He just didn't know.

"Guys, do you even know where you're going?" Sam asked.

"We're winging it," Edgar answered. _Winging it? We're going to get killed!_ Sam thought to himself. Making a quick decision, he rode away from the brothers. Hearing the sound of his friend's bike leaving, Alan turned his head.

"Edgar," he said, stopping. At his brother's voice, the older Frog did the same.

"What's up?" he questioned.

"Sam hightailed it," his brother reported.

"Forget it. We don't need him," came the response. Sam continued on his way, unsure of where he was going. This was crazy! He didn't know what he was doing. He didn't have any weapons or even a plan. All he knew was that he had to get to Michael…fast. As soon as the sun set, David awoke with a start.

"Come on, boys. We gotta go," he announced as the rest of the clan woke up.

"What's going on?" Paul queried, as he and the others became alert and landed on the ground. Star and Laddie came from their quarters.

"What's going on? The air's heavy," Laddie complained.

"Laddie, what do you feel?" Star questioned.

"I don't know. It's just--heavy," Laddie answered, a look of confusion coming across his face.

"Something's wrong with Michael. I could feel it while I slept," David answered. Without another word, the vampires took to the skies and flew away. In the hotel room, Michael came back to consciousness.

"Oh, my head," he moaned. He attempted to stand up, but fell to his knees. He was so hungry! There was a chuckle and the half-vampire looked up.

"What's the matter, kiddo? Hungry?" Lance mocked, walking up to him.

"Please," Michael whispered. The man grabbed the boy's arm and hauled him to his feet. He looked at his son. "Hungry," the teen admitted.

"Oh, I know," was the answer. "But **I**'**m** hungrier." With that, Michael was shoved against the wall and he watched as Lance's face took on his true nature. _He's going to kill me_, Michael realized. Lance dug his fangs into Michael's neck. _Sammy, I'm so sorry_, he thought. Feeling the bond with his childe starting to weaken, David sped up his flight. They had to hurry. Someone was killing the vampire he had made. He continued until he detected the familiar smell of the half-vampire. David growled and moved towards the hotel. Hearing the door being pushed in, Lance looked up. He grinned when he saw the group of vampires.

"Want a taste?" he sneered. For a moment, David stared. _** A young vampire struggling at the hands of another, more powerful vampire.**_

"_**Master…Master…please," the vampire pleaded.**_ With a snarl, David rushed Lance and then threw him aside as Star came beside Michael.

"Michael, are you all right?" she questioned, helping him up.

"Star?" he moaned.

"Don't worry, Michael. We're here," Star assured him. David pinned Lance to the ground.

"Think you're such a big man, don't you? Toying with him, making him afraid?" he queried.

"What's the matter, boy? Feelin' jealous?" Lance jeered.

"He's your son, you sick--" David had to cut himself off. With Star's help, Michael stood up.

"At least I never let you get to Sam," he spat out. The man let out a raspy chuckle.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night, boy," he smirked. Michael snarled and dove towards his father, barely giving David time to get out of the way.

"If you've hurt him I'll--" his voice trailed off as he grabbed his father and threw him against the bed. Then, he started punching the older vampire.

"Michael! Michael, stop! This isn't helping!" Star shouted, grabbing his arm. He turned to her. Seeing his distraction, Lance took his chance and pinned Michael to the ground. However, before he could do anything, David yanked him back and threw him out of the hotel. Michael panted and stared at the group.

"Uh…you okay?" Laddie queried. Michael started to fall backwards.

"And there he goes again," he heard Paul state before he slipped into the darkness.


	6. The Bloodsucking Brady Bunch

DISCLAIMER

Belongs to Joel Schumacher and Warner Bros. I only own the plot. I know this switches views all of a sudden, but it works. And David's carrying Michael since he's the sire and out of the group, he seemed like the one who'd be able to carry him more easily. This takes place at the same time as Max and Lucy talking. I use a couple of lines from the movie. I realize things get wrapped up pretty fast and I apologize, but it's just the way things worked out. And I'm thinkin' Laddie was about ten, so I'm just goin' with that.

After catching Michael, Star propped him by the bed and turned to David.

"What do we do?" she wondered tearfully as he knelt down beside them.

"Oh, he can't survive like this. We gotta take him to Max," the leader answered.

"Who?" the female and littlest vampire questioned. Without responding, David merely scooped Michael into his arms.

"Let's go," he ordered. The rest of the clan followed David as he hurriedly headed out. At the store, Max was counseling Lucy, who had just told him about Michael.

"Lucy, I don't think you have--" his voice trailed off when he saw the group. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"He's been hurt--badly," David answered.

"Michael," Lucy gasped.

"What happened?" Max questioned as David gently put Michael on the floor, he and the others not seeming to notice Lucy.

"He hasn't fed and he's been drained," David answered. "I need your permission," he continued. David, Dwayne, Paul, and Marko looked to Max, waiting expectantly. Star, Laddie, and Lucy just looked confused. Max nodded his consent and told the remaining customers to get out due to closing early. Reluctantly, the shoppers and Maria did as they were told. "Sorry, Michael. This isn't the way it was supposed to go down," David apologized before cutting his wrist with a nail. Star and Laddie moaned at the assault on their senses and Lucy gasped. David put the bleeding wrist to Michael's mouth and Lucy went to stop him.

"No. He's saving his life," Max told her, grabbing her arm. They all watched as David made sure Michael drank.

"Max, wh--what's going on?" Lucy questioned.

"Lucy, there's some things I need to tell you," Max stated, pulling her aside. Then, he revealed to her what he and the boys were.

"What? That's--that's crazy," Lucy gasped. Had Max gone nuts? What was he talking about? There was no such thing as vampires.

"No, Lucy. David, my boys, and I are vampires," Max stated. He opened his mouth slightly and revealed his fangs, though he kept his face human as to not frighten her further.

"So what am I to you? Just someone you can while away the time with?" Lucy persisted as Max retracted his fangs. She couldn't believe this was happening. First Lance cheated on her, and now her new love interest was apparently something out of one her son's comics?

"No, Lucy. I told you: boys need a mother. I want to make you my mate," Max answered.

"What about my son? What's wrong with him?" Lucy questioned.

"That I'm not quite sure of. But David and my boys will take care of him," Max assured.

"Come on, Michael. Please wake up," Star whispered. Paul put a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, girl. He'll be okay," he comforted.

"Will he?" Laddie questioned, his face full of concern.

"Yeah. Relax, Little Man. David's gonna fix him right up," Dwayne assured. David looked at his childe as he continued to feed him. _Come on, Michael. Come back to us_, he urged. He groaned as he started to get weaker.

"Careful. Not too much, man," Marko warned. Finally, Michael coughed.

"Finally," the group sighed in relief.

"Hey, welcome back," David told him, carefully helping him to a sitting position.

"What did you--" Michael started to ask.

"What I had to do," David replied. "You were so weak. I had to finish the process the old-fashioned way," he continued.

"What does that mean?" Michael wondered.

"You're one of us, bud. A full vampire," Paul answered.

"SAM!" Michael exclaimed, struggling to rise to his feet.

"What about Sam?" Lucy demanded.

"Mom?" Michael asked in confusion. What was she doing here? For that matter, where **was** here? The last thing he remembered was being trapped in his father's motel room.

"Michael, what about Sam?" Lucy questioned again.

"I--I can't. But he'll--he'll go after Sam," Michael continued.

"**We**'**ll** find Sam. You just rest," Paul told him.

"No. I'm going. He's my brother--my responsibility," Michael insisted. Max watched with a sense of pride. He had been right. Michael was a fine addition to the family. So loyal, so responsible. A son to be proud of.

"But you've been drained and fed in a matter of moments. Your body needs time to adjust," Dwayne objected.

"I'm not letting my father get his hands on Sam," Michael growled. Lucy gasped as her oldest son's face distorted into something unnatural. Then, what he had said registered in her brain.

"Lance? Lance is here?" she queried. Michael turned to her.

"Yeah. He's here," he confirmed. Then, "I'm going." With that, he started out. David and the others quickly came beside him.

"Let's find your brother," David stated. They took off. Lucy just stared after them with an expression of confusion. She turned to Max, and started making unintelligible sounds.

"I think you can use some water," Max stated, taking her arm. Still stammering, Lucy let him lead her off. Sam was running--where he wasn't sure. He just knew he had to find Mike and warn him. He couldn't let the Frog brothers kill him, no matter what they said. Even if Mike **was** a half vampire--heck, even if he ended up a full vampire--he was still his brother. There was the sound of flapping wings and Sam gasped as someone dropped down in front of him. His eyes widened.

"Dad?" he gasped. _What's __**he**__ doing here?_ he wondered.

"Hey, Kiddo," the man greeted.

"What--what are you doing here?" the boy questioned.

"I've come to take you and Michael home," was the answer.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Get away from him, Sam," a voice commanded. Confused, the two turned to see Michael and the rest of the Lost Boys.

"Mike--what? What's going--" Sam began to ask.

"I said get away," Michael repeated, cutting his brother off. Sam's eyes widened as he saw his older brother vamp out. Lance chuckled derisively.

"So you think you can stop me?" he sneered. Michael growled and stepped in front of Sam, who nervously started back away, unnerved by the tension in the air. Star took Sam's arm and pulled him behind her.

"Michael, you don't want to fight me, boy. You know you'll lose," Lance warned.

"Don't be so sure, Dad. I'm not a kid anymore," Michael responded. Then, he lunged at the older vampire. The two took to the skies, snarling and fighting. Laddie whimpered and hid his face in Dwayne's coat.

"Should we help?"

"No. This is Michael's fight." The group watched as the two vampires battled it out. Michael put his hands on his father's neck.

"How are you so strong?" Lance asked in confusion.

"My blood's in his veins," David replied. Michael started to twist his father's neck. Realizing what he was doing, Dwayne doubled checked to make sure that Laddie couldn't see and Star cringed. Sam closed his eyes, and a few moments later, heard a resounding crack. Michael unceremoniously dumped Lance's body on the ground and then landed gently beside Sam.

"Boys, get rid of the body. Michael, why don't you and Sam get back to your mother?" David suggested.

"Okay," Michael agreed.

"Can we fly there?" Sam asked eagerly. Michael laughed.

"Sure. Why not?" he agreed. With that, he lifted his brother up and took to the skies.

"David…I know I've been fighting it, but…I want to join you," Star told him. The boys whooped.

"'Bout time, girl," Paul approved.

"Come on. Let's get her a meal," Marko said as they started walking. Laddie looked up at Dwayne.

"Do I have to--?"

"No. Not if you don't want to." Michael continued until he reached the video store, where he and Sam came upon Lucy offering her neck to Max.

"Mom?" Sam queried. The adults turned to the teens. Max stared at Michael. His aura was different. There was no more humanness about him. He was one of them now.

"Welcome to the family, Michael," he said.

"Thanks," Michael responded. "Uh...I heard Star saying she wanted to join, so would that be--" he trailed off, unsure of how to word his question.

"Did she drink any of **your** blood?"

"No."

"It'll be fine." Michael sighed in relief and Sam laughed.

"Mom, do you **really** want to do this? I mean, drinking blood? Can't go out in the day…" Sam looked at his mother in concern. This wasn't like one his dad's bullying tactics, was it? Despite his older brother's efforts to shield it from him, the younger Emerson was quite aware of what kind of man their father was and what his brother had done to protect him.

"No. It's--it's hard to explain, but--but when I saw the boys on the bike, I--I felt some connection to them--like I would do anything for them--as if they were my own," Lucy told him. Sam nodded.

"Okay, then. As long as this is what **you** want," he agreed. They looked to Michael.

"Go ahead. You can't be any worse than dad," was all he said. Then, "What about the little boy?"

"Laddie was only turned in order to save his life. He doesn't have to join us," came the answer.

"And **me**? I--I don't know if I want--" Sam stammered.

"I won't force you. All I ask is that you show me common courtesy," Max stated.

"Okay," Sam agreed. "Family reunions are gonna get **weird**," he continued with a shake of his head. Then, Lucy once again offered her neck and Max made his mate. Then, they headed out. On their way, they ran into the boys and Star who had just finished making her first kill. Star and Michael stared at each other, and then she seemed to glide to him and they kissed--long and hard. David cleared his throat, and the two joined the clan. Then, they went back to the house, where Grandpa Emerson saw them coming from the front room.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," he muttered. "Lucy, what did you do?" he demanded.

"Dad, I can't explain it. I was just drawn to Max," Lucy defended herself.

"Oh, I bet you were," Grandpa growled. He turned to Max. "If you ever hurt her or my grandsons I won't hesitate to stake you," he warned. Then, he went into his taxidermist room muttering, "I'm surrounded by lunatics." The door banged shut.

"That went--rather well," Sam said sarcastically.

"Well, no one's dead. That's always a plus," Paul commented.

"True," Sam agreed.

"Well, you've all had a long night--especially Star and Michael. I suggest you get some rest," Max told them.

"Okay, boys. Let's go," David agreed. With that, the clan started to move out.

"Max, can we stay in tonight?" Lucy questioned.

"Sure," Max agreed. The boys started cheering and whooping as Sam started up the stairs.

"Hey, can it!" Lucy told them. Sam shook his head.

"Man, the bloodsucking Brady Bunch," he commented as he went into his room and closed the door. Four years went by and the clan's bond grew stronger, though Sam and ultimately decided to remain human, and he and his grandfather had some difficulty adjusting to Lucy and Michael's new diet. When Laddie turned fourteen, he decided to complete the change, thus completing the vampiric family.

THE END


End file.
